This invention relates to a connector.
There is known a connector which is attached to an end of a cable to be used and mateable with a mating connector. The connector of this type is described in, for example, JP2001-126812A (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 42, a connector 90 of Patent Document 1 is attached to an end of a cable 95. The connector 90 is mateable with a mating connector 97 in a front-rear direction (or a mating direction). In detail, the connector 90 has a fitting portion 901 to be mated with the mating connector 97 and a cable holding portion 903 holding the cable 95. The cable holding portion 903 is located rearward of the fitting portion 901, and the cable 95 is laid rearward thereof along the front-rear direction. Thus, in the connector 90 of Patent Document 1, the mating direction and a laid direction of the cable 95 are identical with each other.